


Yin and yang

by Airspritegal



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just want something between these two, M/M, This Is STUPID, anyone want to indulge me?, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: I don't know what this is. I felt sad and wrote...well it sure is a something.





	Yin and yang

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on Jackieboy and Anti but no names are mentioned so like...yea. it's awful and nothing like I normally write and something I probably will never delve into again.

Dark and light.  
Good and evil.  
Yin and yang.  
That's what they've always been.  
That's what he was sure they would always be.  
For now that didn't matter.  
With his body in his arms,  
His blood staining his hands,  
They were not enemies.  
Tears dropped and mixed with crimson.  
He sobbed into the night.  
What's the point of a hero with no villain?  
What's the point of fighting with a memory?  
With his final breath he shattered.  
What's the point of having only half a pair?  
What is good without evil?  
Nothing.


End file.
